The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus having a controlling device for remote-controlling the apparatus. The apparatus is capable of receiving an AV (audio/video) signal from one of plurality of AV signal sources and recording it onto a recording medium.
A recording/reproducing apparatus is known for recording and reproducing video signals corresponding to still images photographed by electronic still cameras. The recording/reproducing apparatus is designed to record video signals on a magnetic disk via a magnetic head, and to reproduce the video signals recorded on the magnetic disk so that the image can be seen on a display.
Recently, electronic still cameras capable of recording audio signals as well as video signals have been proposed. With the appearance of such electronic still cameras, the recording/reproducing apparatus provided with the audio signal processing circuit has been developed. By using such an apparatus, an audio signal as well as a video signal can be recorded on a magnetic disk. The sound is reproduced together with the still image by reproducing both the audio and video signals. Further, the recording/reproducing apparatus provided with a remote controller for remote-controlling the operations of the main recording/reproducing apparatus is also known.
The recording/reproducing apparatus is equipped with an audio signal processing circuit, a video signal processing circuit, a recording/reproducing circuit and other similar circuitry in its main apparatus for recording and reproducing audio and image signals. Typically, a remote controller is provided having a transmitting circuit for controlling the operation of the audio signal processing circuit, the video signal processing circuit, the recording/reproducing circuit and other similar circuitry which may be electrically connected to the main apparatus.
In the recording/reproducing apparatus discussed above, however, the microphone and the remote controller have to be operated individually because they are separately arranged. This arrangement is extremely inconvenient and therefore has an adverse effect on operability.